cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero Advent Calendar 2017
Cyber Hero Advent Calendar 2017 '''is the third Advent Calendar of each character and pages to be created and revealed each day before Christmas day. Character pages by each day '''Day 1: Time Cyber Day 2: RockNRoll Cyber Day 3: Roadback Day 4: Colonel Ridgeway Day 5: Mystical Cyber Day 6: Timber Cyber Day 7: Mage Cyber Day 8: Bravepipe Cyber Day 9: Hop Cyber Day 10: Scuba Cyber and Deep Sea Cyber Day 11: Kuikuro Cyber Day 12: Phantom Cyber Day 13: Shenlong Cyber and Bryant-Lee Day 14: Gear Cyber Day 15: Batting Cyber and Striker Cyber Day 16: Sherpa Cyber Day 17: Emo Cyber Day 18: Musketeer Cyber and Masked Cyber Day 19: Wazabi, Zendou, Steel Tiger, and Han-Pho Day 20: Stealth Cyber, K'Khan, Carmen Flappster Day 21: Steampunk Cyber, Lauren-Verne, Elizabeth-Blizlight, and Red Riding Cyber Day 22: Psyrazer, Psyrazer Mk-II, Psyrazer Mk-III, and Helena-Nikolaev Day 23: Snow Cyber, Art Cyber, Peppermint Cyber Day 24: Iris-Almicity (Only two variants), Cosmic Cyber, Constellation Cyber Trivia *This is the third Advent Calendar to be made. *Like Greaser Cyber in 2016 Advent Calendar, Time Cyber was also featured in Cyber Hero Year End Countdown 2015. *Iris-Almicity's design was based off of Iris Amicitia from Final Fantasy XV. *Unlike the two previous calendars, this is the only advent calendar that ends on Day 24. Gallery Time Cyber - 2017 Remake.png|Day 1: Time Cyber RockNRoll Cyber.png|Day 2: RockNRoll Cyber Roadback.png|Day 3: Roadback Colonel Ridgeway.png|Day 4: Colonel Ridgeway Mystical Cyber.png|Day 5: Mystical Cyber Timber Cyber.png|Day 6: Timber Cyber Mage Cyber.png|Day 7: Mage Cyber Bravepipe Cyber.png|Day 8: Bravepipe Cyber Hop Cyber.png|Day 9: Hop Cyber Scuba Cyber.png|Day 10: Scuba Cyber Deep Sea Cyber - 2017 Remake.png|Day 10 Bonus: Deep Sea Cyber Kuikuro Cyber.png|Day 11: Kuikuro Cyber Phantom Cyber.png|Day 12: Phantom Cyber Shenlong Cyber.png|Day 13: Shenlong Cyber Bryant-Lee - Remake.png|Day 13 Bonus: Bryant-Lee Gear Cyber.png|Day 14: Gear Cyber Batting Cyber.png|Day 15: Batting Cyber Striker Cyber - Re-release.png|Day 15 Bonus: Striker Cyber Sherpa Cyber.png|Day 16: Sherpa Cyber Emo Cyber.png|Day 17: Emo Cyber Masked Cyber - Remake.png|Day 18: Masked Cyber Musketeer Cyber - Remake.png|Day 18 Bonus: Musketeer Cyber Wazabi - 2017 Remake.png|Day 19: Wazabi Zendou-Tarou.png|Day 19 Part 2: Zendou-Tarou Steel Tiger - Remake.png|Day 19 Part 3: Steel Tiger Han-Pho.png|Day 19 Part 4: Han-Pho Stealth Cyber - Remake.png|Day 20: Stealth Cyber K'Khan.png|Day 20 Part 2: K'Khan Carmen Flappster.png|Day 20 Part 3: Carmen Flappster Steampunk Cyber.png|Day 21: Steampunk Cyber Lauren-Verne - 2017 Remake.png|Day 21 Part 2: Lauren-Verne Elizabeth-Blizlight.png|Day 21 Part 3: Elizabeth-Blizlight Red Riding Cyber.png|Day 21 Part 4: Red Riding Cyber Psyrazer - 2017 Remake.png|Day 22: Psyrazer Psyrazer Mk-II - 2017 Remake.png|Day 22 Part 2: Psyrazer Mk-II Psyrazer Mk-III.png|Day 22 Part 3: Psyrazer Mk-III Helena-Nikolaev.png|Day 22 Part 4: Helena-Nikolaev Snow Cyber.png|Day 23: Snow Cyber Art Cyber.png|Day 23 Part 2: Art Cyber Peppermint Cyber.png|Day 23 Part 3: Peppermint Cyber Iris-Almicity.png|Day 24: Iris-Almicity Iris-Almicity - Pyjamas.png|Day 24 Part 2: Iris-Almicity (Pyjamas) Cosmic Cyber - 2017 Remake.png|Day 24 Part 3: Cosmic Cyber Stellar Cyber.png|Day 24 Part 4: Constellation Cyber Category:Advent Calendars